Just Another Gellar Christmas
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Caitlyn's never been a big fan of Christmas. Can you really blame her with the things she has to put up with! With a family like hers, she's lucky to make it through the holiday's alive! For her it's become a tradition, but traditions can change...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well this is the first proper, decent story i've done in a while! Sorry about that!! Lol but okay, i got the inspiration for this while i was at school last week, i think. I had a free and nothing better to do but sit and annoy Lauren and Caroline XD I knew i wanted to write summat before christmas, maybe with that theme, i dunno. But Caroline randomly gave me a massive wedge of lined paper (she said she couldn't use it cos it was thick lined.... i didn't have a clue what that meant either, so don't worry XD) and i ended up just thinking 'What the heck?! Might as well put it to some use!' and so i spent that free, all lunchtime and the free after that writing this, and then i wrote even more when i got home. 12 sides of A4 altogether XD I've only typed up like... 3 sides and this is them, so i'll get round to typing the rest up soon =)**

**Anywho, a massive thank you to Lord Jellyfish for betaing this!! Even though he's been unbelievably busy lately he still found time to help me out and rectify all my horrible mistakes XD you totally rock dude =)**

**On with the show then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV 

I hate this time of year. It's so depressing! I don't get what the big deal with Christmas is, if I'm really being honest, I don't see the point in it at all. So you get presents, and there is always decent food... but then what? People always drink too much, you have your family round, or you're supposed to anyway, but that's when the arguments and the yelling begin. The reason you don't see the other side of your family other than once a year at Christmas, is because one side hates the other and vise versa. In my family, the good stuff is always greatly outweighed by the shit stuff, so I just make sure to stay well out of the way of it all.

I knew this Christmas would be no different than any other in the Gellar household, but since everyone was meant to be coming to ours this year, at least I'd be able to hide out in my room, or escape via the drainpipe outside my window if I get really desperate.

In fact, I was actually planning the best escape route when the house phone rang. I didn't even bother moving, I'd given up answering it since it was never for me and anyway, I hated all my parents' friends. As I was leaning out of my window to see if I could still make the jump from it to the garage roof, I heard my name yelled up the stairs.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn, it's for you, get down here now!" I frowned, closed the window and trudged down the stairs. "What were you doing up there?! I've been yelling you for ages!" I ignored my mother and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hello?"

"_Caitlyn?" _It took me a second to realise who exactly it was, understandable since I hadn't heard her voice in months!

"...Mitchie?!"

"_Yeah!"_

"Oh my god, Mitchie! How are you? It's been for-bloody-ever!" I disappeared back upstairs, thankful that we had a cordless phone, so I could get out of earshot of my mother.

"_I know, it's been far too long since we last spoke, but I'm good, you?" _She sounded like she was actually sad about the fact we hadn't talked, my grin got wider.

"Heh that's good. I've been... well, I'm not missing any body parts so I guess things are going okay at my end too. So... what's up?" I threw myself onto my bed and stretched out.

"_What, I have to have a reason to call my best friend who I have missed terribly the past few months?! I am hurt, Caitlyn, hurt!" _I could hear the unmistakable note of humour in her voice, but I still felt kinda guilty.

"Well no, but-"

"_But nothing, Caitlyn! I'm upset now, haven't you missed me even a little bit?" _Now that she mentioned it, I really had! I'd missed her far more than I'd first realised.

"Of course I've missed you, Mitch! I always miss you."

"_Good! Now that we've got that cleared up, I actually did call for a reason." _She sounded kind of sheepish, and guilty, but I just laughed.

"I knew it! So c'mon then, spill it you!" I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows.

"_Well it's about Christmas actually. I kinda have a favour to ask you..." _I waited but she didn't say anything else.

"Okay... so what's the favour?"

"_Well the holidays are coming up and we have a while off from school, my parents are going to visit some of our relatives for a few weeks and I'm being forced to go with them cos apparently I'm still not allowed to stay at home on my own. Not after last time anyway..."_

"Right... I still don't get what the favour it, Mitch! You are gonna have to spell it out for me!" She sighed then I heard her take a deep breath.

"_Our relatives live in New York, and you live in Ohio , which is on the way so, I was wondering, if it's okay with you and your family, would it maybe be possible if, you know, just for a while-"_

"Mitchie! I'm getting old here! Spit it out already!"

"_Could I stay with you for the holidays?"_ I froze, my eyebrows shot up and my mouth fell open.

Mitchie... stay here... with me... and my family... over Christmas... I'd get to be with her... but what about the drinking and the arguing and-

"_Caitlyn? You still there?" _I realised I'd been completely wrapped up in my own thoughts that I'd forgotten she was on the other end of the phone!

"Err yeah, sorry, Mitch. I was thinking. So when would your folks be in the area?"

"_Umm tomorrow actually. I know it's short notice, I'm really sorry but you are completely free to say no, I'd totally understand so-" _She was ranting now.

"Mitchie?"

"_Yeah, Caitlyn?"_

"Shut up for a second, will you?!"

"_Sorry..." _There was silence at her end, so I had time to think it through.

Could I convince my parents that this was a very good idea and that they should do it because they love me? ...Probably not. But I was gonna try!

But what should I say? How was I going to protect her from the insanity that is my family if they do say yes?!

Only one way to find out, I'd just have to ask.

"Mitch?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Let me go ask, kay?"

"_Umm sure, Caitlyn. But seriously, don't worry about it if they don't think it's a good idea-" _I didn't catch the rest of the sentence; I'd already sprinted downstairs, almost killing myself in the rush.

My heart was beating so loud, I could hear my pulse in my ears. A wide grin spread across my face, and I was slightly panting from running around the house to find my mother.

"Mom? Mom?!" I dashed into the kitchen to find her reading one of her many cook books at the table.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" she snapped at me, but I was too anxious and in too much of a hurry to care.

"You know Mitchie, from Camp? That was just her on the phone, her parents are coming up this way tomorrow, and I was wondering if she could stay here for a while? It's the holidays and her parents are off to visit relatives in New York... so would that be okay?" I rushed to get it all out, tripping over my words as I went.

She glanced up from her book for a split second before going back to it and sighing.

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, i shall type more up asap, i promise =) it shall be my christmas present to you all for being such awesome readers =) so lemmie know what you think, kay? You guys rock!! Later all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry it's so short, but this is just a quick update before i type out the proper next chapter. Plus this bit was actually meant to go on the end of the last chapter, but i forgot about it XD so here it is for you awesome people who've read and reviewed already, you guys rock =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

"Fine. Anything to get you to leave me in peace!"

"R-Really?!" I actually couldn't believe it, I was sure I was hearing things!

"Yes! Now go away, I'm reading!"

I'm quite ashamed to say I hugged my own mother... that's how happy I actually was!

I dashed back up to my room, taking the stairs two at a time. I flung myself on my bed and snatched up the phone.

"Mitchie, you still there?!" I panted, hoping she hadn't gotten bored and hung up.

"_Of course. You sound out of breath, you okay?"_

"I just sprinted back up here, that's why."

"_So... what's the verdict?"_ she sounded quite reluctant to ask.

"Yes! Mitchie, she said yes!" I exploded at her, unable to hold it any longer. I think I actually squealed!

But I didn't care, because Mitchie squealed right along with me!

"_Oh my god, are you serious?! What did you say to her?!"_ she sounded as shocked as I was, I didn't blame her.

"Yeah, I am! I wouldn't joke about something like this! Mitch, my mom said yes, she actually said yes to something! I heard her with my own ears!"

"_And you told her everything?"_ she sounded dubious now.

"Well..."

"_Caitlyn!"_

"I will! I'll explain everything and we'll work it out, I swear!" I was not gonna let anything stand in the way of Mitchie coming here tomorrow!

I would do anything, and I mean anything! I'd even try and be civil to my cousins, and they don't even know what the word means! That's how badly I needed Mitchie here with me this Christmas.

"_Alright, Caitlyn, I trust you. But if you don't, I may have to resort to violence when I do eventually see you next! You got that?"_

"The threat is duly noted! Now go tell your parents and pack, kay?" I chuckled, trying to imagine the sweet, caring brunette ever hitting anyone... I couldn't!

"_Whatever you say!"_ she laughed, and I joined in.

I'd never been so happy in my entire life! Well not since last time I'd seen her, anyway.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad; I'd have Mitchie with me after all! Hmm, it's a bloody miracle! A miracle that I'm gonna take full advantage of. Nothing's getting in my way this time, no Shane, no Tess, no Camp Rock...

Just me and Mitchie... and my family, but I've had years of practice at avoiding them, so it should be easy enough to escape!

This is actually the first time I've ever looked forward to Christmas, and it's all because of one girl... Well she is pretty damn amazing so can you really blame me?!

* * *

**Author Note: So there you go =) hope you guys are looking forward to Christmas as much as Caitlyn is now!! I'm envious of all you people who have someone special to share it with, you guys are lucky. But family is important this time of year, and i'll have mine with me so it's all good =) anyway, in a bit all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Okay, so here's the deal, kids! I'ma type up as much as i can be bothered each day and post it for y'all (going a bit Miley Cyrus on ya there XD) so here is chapter 3 =) enjoy!**

**Thanks as always to Lord Jellyfish, you are awesome but i miss you!! Get your butt back online right now!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

I basically spent the next twenty four hours in a dream-like state, up on cloud 9. I didn't care about anything else apart from her arrival. Nothing could bring me down, not even the sudden appearance of my uncle and aunt, on my dad's side, and their idiotic, creepy son, who did nothing but stare at people all the time, especially me, since I got stuck with him. But all that was forgotten the moment I saw Mitchie's parents' car pull up on the drive.

"Mom! Dad! Mitchie's here!" I flew down the stairs, wrenched open the front door and had her door open before the car had even stopped.

"Caitlyn!" She practically fell out of her seat onto me, taking me down with her.

I didn't care. I just wrapped my arms round her and we lay there laughing and giddy with excitement until her mom got out and gave us a hand up.

"Hey Caitlyn, nice to see you. Thanks so much for letting Mitchie stay with you; she's been very excited about it!"

"Heh no problem, Connie! I've missed her and we got a lot of catching up to do so yeah." I grinned, I did like Mitchie's mom, she was nice and, as it turns out, this had all been her idea! She thought Mitchie'd be bored with their relatives.

Mitchie had readily agreed, of course!

"Please thank your parents for us, we really should be going now, we have a long drive otherwise we'd stay longer!" Connie handed Mitchie her bags and pulled her into a tight hug. "Now you be good and have fun, okay? I'll call you when we get to Aunt Betsy's. Love you, hun!"

"Yeah, love you too, mom! You and dad have a good time." She pecked her mom quickly on the cheek, untangled herself and waved to her dad before skipping to stand by me. Her mom chuckled and gave me a quick hug before getting back in the car.

"Have a good Christmas, girls!" We waved until they were out of sight... then it was just us. Finally!

Mitchie leapt on me, engulfing me in a massive hug.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you!"

"Oh, I think I have some idea!" We stayed stood outside hugging for a good few minutes, until my mother started to complain about the draft.

"C'mon then, time to meet the parents!" she actually sounded excited... that won't last long!

I sighed.

"Alright then, let's get this over with as fast as we can."

"It will be fine! You worry too much, Caitlyn!"

"Oh, you don't know my family!"

"No, I don't. But I know you." She held my gaze for just a second; she was so beautiful, anyone who couldn't see that was blind! Her voice was so sincere that I actually believed that it could be okay. I swallowed hard; I was transfixed, trapped by the intensity of her beautiful brown eyes. She slipped her hand in mine, linking our fingers together and making my heart start to race. My breath caught in my throat as she squeezed gently. "Okay?"

I nodded and let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**Author Note: I think all the chapters will end on a cliffhanger, just to keep you coming back for more XD so review and lemmie know what you think =) hope you guys are all having a good christmas so far. Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: And here is chapter 4 for you all =) i'm posting it now cos i won't be able to get online much tomorrow since i'm finally gonna go do my christmas shopping XD anyways, i hope you like it. Sorry it's so short again, but i explained in chapter 3 why that is so yeah =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

I could hear raised voices coming from the direction of the kitchen, so I headed towards them, hoping and praying that it hadn't started already.

"Mom?" There was no answer, of course, but one of the voices was definitely hers. "Sorry, in advanced." I whispered to Mitchie.

"What for?"

"Oh, you'll see." She chuckled and shook her head before giving my hand one last squeeze and dropping it just as we entered the kitchen. "Hey, mom?"

"I told you not to invite them this year! They always drink too much and break things. And not necessarily in that order either!"

"But they're family! We have to invite them!"

"No, they're _your_ family and we don't have to invite anyone if_ I_ don't want to! They are all imbeciles, drunks and lowlifes!"

"Oh and your family is so much better, I suppose?!"

We stood frozen in the doorway, watching my parents hurl abuse at each other for a few minutes, until my dad finally noticed us.

"...Actually, it wasn't them that year. It was your whore of a sister and her dumbass husband who were up in our room having- oh. Caitlyn. We didn't see you there."

"Story of my life, anyway, mom, dad? This is Mitchie Torres. Mitchie, my -_ahem-_ parents."

"Nice to meet you!" Mitchie smiled her most heartbreaking smile, stunning them into silence for a moment. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, I really appreciate it."

"Uh it's our pleasure, Mitchie. I'm John and the woman glaring daggers at me is my loving wife, Elizabeth." My dad gave Mitchie a sheepish smile and shook her outstretched hand. "You seem to have caught us at a rather stressful time. We have a lot of our family coming round for Christmas, you see, so we're trying to get stuff organised."

"Oh I know what that's like, it's hard work but we'd be more than happy to help if you need us, right Caitlyn?" she nudged me with her elbow, jogging me back to reality as I'd been internally sobbing and kicking myself for ever thinking that introducing Mitchie to my family had been an idea worth trying.

"Uh... yeah, whatever. Okay, so I'm gonna show Mitchie round, could you guys keep your 'organising' down please? That'd be great!" With that I grabbed Mitchie's hand and dragged her up the stairs after me before the yelling began again.

I kicked my door open and pulled Mitchie in, slamming it shut behind me.

"Wow! Nice room, Caitlyn! Just how I imagined it." She grinned at me, making my heart jump. "Loving the Paramore posters, they pretty much rock! And Hayley is hot!"

I frowned, confused by her uncharacteristic, but extremely true, comment... was she... could she possibly... nah! It's Mitchie! There was not a chance in hell she'd ever be like me, I wasn't that lucky! So I shook my head and pushed it from my mind.

"Heh thanks. You can just dump your stuff anywhere; we'll sort it out later."

She leant her bags against the end of my bed and came and sat next to me.

"So..." she turned, smiling her brilliant smile, dazing me just as it had my parents. She was _really_ going to have to stop that, or I'd never be able to think straight! "What now?"

* * *

**Author Note: Heh you shall just have to wait if you wanna find out what happens between Mitchie and Caitlyn! I shall do my best to type it up tomorrow or tuesday, but if i don't, it will definately be wednesday =) have a good week guys and make me happy and review my chapters =) later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I know is said i was gonna try and get a chapter to you yesterday, but i didn't actaully get home till 11pm and i was shattered! Buuut to make it up to y'all (Miley again XD) i shall post 2 chapters today =) maybe three if i have nothing better to do XD**

**Anywho, i hope you guys are all ready for Christmas! And that you aren't bad like Caitlyn, Mitchie, myself and my best friend, Vicky who all leave our shopping to the very last minute XD **

**Heh so enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

The next few days flew by. It was like I'd known her all my life and like we'd never been apart. Cliché, I know, but that's just how it felt.

We spent as much time as possible out of the house, just walking around and talking. I showed her the places I hung out and introduced her to some cool people. Everyone loved her, it was hard not to when she smiled the way she did. I'd told her from the beginning that she didn't have to lie to get people to like her, I hadn't cared that her mom wasn't famous or rich, in fact I preferred her mom just as she was. But I guess she just made a bad decision, like we all do once in a while, and she's paid the price for it and made it up to everyone, so that's in the past now so no more has ever been said about it.

I spent every waking minute with her, it was impossible to ever get bored since there was no end to the stuff we could talk about. I was drawn to her, the more time we spent together, the more time I wanted to spend with her. It was a vicious circle!

But more and more of my family started arriving, my grandparents on my mom's side and two of my second cousins appeared a few days after Mitchie, then my aunt and uncle and cousins also on my mom's side the day after, and finally my other grandparents, my uncle and aunt on my dad's side and a handful of third cousins and their kids landed a week later.

By that time it was Christmas Eve, and I still hadn't gotten Mitchie anything! I was looking for the perfect gift but I just couldn't find it and I was getting seriously pissed off!

"So what's the plan for today? You got any last minute shopping to do?" Mitchie lay stretched out on my bed, watching me trying to wrap the last of the presents. "Knowing you, you'll have forgotten someone!" she flashed me a cheeky grin, which almost caused me to cut my little finger off with the scissors.

"Umm I haven't forgotten anyone." I frowned; trying to concentrate on wrapping instead of the incredibly beautiful girl sprawled on my bed looking at me.

"You don't sound too sure there, Caitlyn! Are you certain you've got something for everyone? Your parents and grandparents? Your aunts and uncles? Your hundreds of cousins and their kids?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. Now will you please let me finish this?!"

"Sorry." There was silence while I finished up my present wrapping.

"Ah ha! Done." Mitchie climbed off my bed and looked over my shoulder.

"Err Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Take your hand off the present."

"Okay..." I moved my hand. "Umm... Mitchie?"

"Yes, Caitlyn?" she looked at me, eyebrows raised, eyes sparkling with humour as she pressed her lips together tightly to hold in the laughter.

"I think I'm stuck." I lifted up my hand to show her, present and all.

-------------

"How the hell did you manage to tape your hand to the present?!" she was still laughing an hour later in the middle of the shops.

"Oh I don't friggin' know. It's happened before so that probably isn't gonna be the last time! Now can we please just focus on shopping? I still have one person to buy for, and so do you, so shut it and c'mon!"

* * *

**Author Note: Short, i know, i even added that end bit on to make it a tad longer XD the next chapter's gonna be kinda short too but the story is almost done, i think. I still have 1 and 3/4 pages to type up =) so stick with me, kay? Lemmie know what you think so far. Later all =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Okay, here is the second chapter i promised today, so you can't get mad and say i don't update cos i do XD hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

We spent the best part of the afternoon wandering around looking in shop after shop after shop. And I still couldn't find the perfect present.

"Okay, this is hopeless! I'm never gonna find anything!" I collapsed on a bench next to Mitchie. "How about you? Find what you were looking for?" she just shook her head, looking exactly how I felt.

We both sat there for a few moments, watching a couple walk by holding hands, just laughing and chatting. Suddenly, I felt a horrible pang in my chest... I was jealous of them. I wanted to be able to have what they have.

With a sigh, I turned to look at Mitchie, who was already staring at me with a slight frown on her face.

"You okay, Mitch?" she didn't reply, just kept staring at me, her eyes searching for... something, I wasn't entirely sure what. "Mitchie?"

"I like you, Caitlyn." This time it was my turn to frown.

"Well, I should hope so. I am your best friend!" I laughed nervously.

What if she hadn't meant that though? What if she-

"I didn't mean like that." My train of thought screeched to a halt. "I mean I _really _like you. As in _like you _like you."

My heart was slamming against my ribcage so hard that I thought it was gonna break, but I wasn't sure why, because I think I'd forgotten how to breath.

"M-Mitch..." I couldn't form a complete sentence, so that'd have to do for now.

"I wanted you to know because, yes, you are my best friend and I don't want any secrets between us. Plus, I haven't gotten you anything for Christmas, there was nothing good enough, so instead I'm telling you my biggest secret."

My mouth was hanging open, it had been for a while... I hope to God I didn't look completely gormless! I would shut my mouth, but I think it'd already frozen.

She turned away from me and looked up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"It's getting late, we should get back. Sorry the trip was a bust for you, but I'm sure you'll think of something." She smiled at me, but it wasn't her usual smile. It was a sad smile and it hurt to see because I knew it was my fault she was sad. Because I hadn't said anything.

Because I hadn't told her I liked her too.

And I did! I did like her too! I liked her more than I've ever liked anyone else. I would have told her so too, if only my mouth would work and my insides would stop doing the twist!

"C'mon." She stood up slowly and walked a few paces, before stopping and turning back to me. "Caitlyn... Sorry." With that she set off again.

It took me a second to register what she'd meant. I didn't want her to be sorry! She shouldn't be sorry; she didn't need to be at all! I had to tell her that. I got up shakily and followed her slowly; my legs wouldn't let me go any faster, I was still in shock.

This was certainly turning out to be a completely different Christmas.

* * *

**Author Note: Short but there will be some exciting action coming for you soon!! In a bit all =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Third chapter today =) getting close to the end of the bit i've written up and i really don't think the story is finished, so after tomorrow it may take a little longer to get the chapters out cos i'll be making them up as i go along XD so anyway, enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

If I'd thought the walk home was awkward, dinner was a thousand times worse. Neither of us said a word the whole evening, well, unless you count "pass the salt please", which I don't, so...

But the thing is, I don't know why it was so weird! It shouldn't have been even a little weird, but it was. It was majorly weird! On a scale of one to ten, ten being the weirdest a situation could get, this was definitely a 27 and a half!

Not once did she make eye contact, or even look in my general direction. She smiled when she was smiled at, she laughed politely when someone made a joke, she spoke when someone asked her a question... and not one person at that table noticed a damn thing was wrong.

When dinner was finally over and everyone had dispersed to either go watch TV or argue with each other, it was just us left. Finally she looked my way and met my gaze. I hadn't taken my eyes off her the whole time, all I had been able to think was how beautiful she was and how idiotic I was. She held my gaze for a second before turning and disappearing upstairs. I sighed and followed.

She was already laid on my bed when I got up there, so, not exactly sure what to do with myself, I went and sat on the window ledge and watched her. Her eyes were open but she just stared blankly at the ceiling, her hands folded behind her head.

The silence was unbearable, it went on and on, I seriously thought it would just go on forever if one of us didn't say something very soon. Like... now!

"Mitch?" It was only just above a whisper, I couldn't manage anything else, but she heard me.

"Yeah, Caitlyn?"

"What are you thinking?" I wanted to know, I needed to know if she hated me and if she had really meant she was sorry for telling me... I had to know if I'd completely wrecked my chances with her.

She was quiet for a few seconds more.

"I'm thinking... what an idiot I am. And how I ruined everything." Her voice was soft but she spat out the word 'idiot', making me wince, it sounded like she really believed she'd done this, that me being a twat was all her fault.

I chuckled quietly. "Funny. I've been thinking the exact same thing about myself."

"Why? It's not like you said a stupid, pointless thing on a non-existent whim and ruined our friendship. That was all me, remember?" She sat up and looked straight at me.

"Actually no, it's not you either. And it wasn't stupid, or pointless. Believe me."

"Yeah it was, Caitlyn. I don't even know why I thought it would be a good idea! God, I always screw things up!" She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.

"Mitch, please. Listen to me, it's okay! I swear it is!" I pushed myself off the ledge and sat on the end of the bed, so I was closer to her. I just wanted to reach out and touch her, hug her, anything to make her not be sad anymore.

"You don't have to be nice to me, Caitlyn. Don't pretend for my sake."

"I'm not. I really do like-" Before I could get the rest of the confession out she cut me off.

"Maybe I should just go." She has pushed herself off my bed and was stood in the middle of the room, looking completely lost.

"What? Where could you go at... eight-thirty on Christmas Eve?!" I watched her turn this way and that, getting more and more desperate.

"Well, then maybe I should go sleep somewhere else tonight! Downstairs or outside maybe."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. She was insane, absolutely mad! "It's like minus a thousand out there! Don't be stupid!"

"Fine then, downstairs it is." She grabbed one of her bags and headed for the door.

As she turned, the light from the street illuminated her face and I saw the glistening trails of tears that had run down her beautiful face, staining her cheeks.

Something snapped inside me then.

I had to tell her. She had to know, I didn't want to be the reason that she cried anymore. I never ever wanted her to cry again, someone as sweet and kind hearted as her should never have to be hurting.

"Mitchie, wait!"

* * *

**Author Note: Heh i'm really bad with cliffhangers XD but i shall definately try and get the rest out tomorrow so you won't haveta wait long =) i hope you guys like it, review and let me know, kay? Later =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Well here is the next chapter as promised =) i'm not sure atm, whether i should end it here or write more, cos i could easily write more but i do like the end of this chapter! Let me know what you think please =) i'm really bad at making decisions =S heh anyway, this chapter is a heck of a lot longer than the others, as it's almost christmas i knew i wouldn't have much time to post anything tomorrow or the day after so i'm posting like two/three chapters in one go so =)**

**Okay last thing, i just wanted to say a massive thank you to all you guys who've read and reviewed not just this story, but all of them. Lord Jellyfish, My Personal Rose, Tonton16, FluffyKeira, knee-knee, Music and Reading Lover, Bobbyjohn, Blood Red Diamond, Kashiekins to name just a few of you guys, you all totally rock!! You've kept me writing, given me a kick or an encouraging word when I've needed it and i appreciate it so much! Not just this story but pretty much all of them, are dedicated to you =)**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters!!**

Caitlyn's POV

I leapt off the bed after her, catching her free hand before she could open the door. She froze for a second, then slowly lowered her hand from the handle.

"What is it, Caitlyn?"

But what could I do? How could I make her see? I wasn't so good with the putting together of the words! So I just needed one thing that could say it all.

"Can... Can I give you your present now? It's only fair; since you already gave me mine."

She turned to look at me, her eyes were flat, the sparkle long gone and it was all my fault. But I knew what I had to do now.

"It wasn't really a present, Caitlyn."

"Well, by the gift wrappers standards, no, it wasn't. But it's the thought that counts... right?" I held her gaze, trying to work out what she was thinking.

"I guess."

"So can I give you your present then?"

She just shrugged, so I took it as a yes. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Caitlyn." She sounded more tired than annoyed, but I persisted.

"Please?"

She sighed but did as I asked.

I took a moment to just look at her. I knew now that she was what I really wanted, what I'd wanted all along. Now was the time to prove it to her.

I leant forward slowly, closing my eyes, and... I kissed her.

She didn't jerk away, didn't slap me or ask what the hell I was doing. Her only reaction was a sharp intake of breath. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but I knew that it was enough.

I pulled away carefully, opening my eyes again so I could gage her reaction. Her eyes stayed closed for a little longer, but when she did open them, I knew it had been the right thing to do. The sparkle was back, and so was her amazing smile.

And I just couldn't help grinning back.

"Caitlyn?" Her voice was barely even a whisper. "What was that?"

"Well I couldn't find you a real gift, nothing was good enough, I was trying to find the perfect present but I couldn't. So I went with a kiss instead." I shrugged, looking down at my feet, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Which I now realise is a dumb and extremely soppy idea. Sorry."

I felt her fingers under my chin, tugging my head up to meet her gaze.

"It was perfect. The perfect gift. Not dumb at all, maybe a little soppy!" She teased a playful glint in her eye. "But I like it." With that she leant forward and pressed her lips to mine, making my eyes close again, of their own accord this time, and my heart beat even faster than it already was. If she wasn't careful I was so gonna faint!

Suddenly the door banged open and I heard my obnoxious cousin, Joe strut in. "Oi, Caitlyn, do you have any batteries? Your mom said you gotta give me... What the hell?!"

Mitchie and I flew apart, I crashed onto the bed and she hit my bookshelf by the door. I can honestly say I've never moved so fast in my entire life.

"Don't you knock?! Dickwad! Get the hell out! Now!" I yelled at him as he stood there staring from me to Mitchie and back again.

"Caitlyn!" I heard the urgent tone in her voice, and saw the warning in her eyes.

She was right, this couldn't get out. Not now, not like this. I didn't wanna lose her when I'd only just gotten her! I leapt up, grabbed my cousin by the front of his jacket and threw him onto my bed. Mitchie shut the door quickly, worry plain on her face.

"Listen, you idiot, if you breath so much as a word to my parents, or anyone else for that matter, I will hit you so hard your grandkids will feel it! Understand?!" I'd grabbed him again, my face inches from his; this was the only way to deal with guys, especially when they were Gellar's'. "This is no one's business but mine and Mitchie's, and it's going to stay that way. If it doesn't, I will find you and kill you, am I making myself clear? I won't let anyone, especially some pubescent jackass with a thick skull, mess this up! She means too damn much to me! You got it?!" I'd kept my voice low and dangerously calm; it was the same voice my mom used when she got seriously pissed off with my dad.

Joe swallowed hard, and nodded quickly.

"Swear it. Swear you won't tell!" I shook him hard, tightening my grip.

"Okay! Alright, I swear! I swear I won't tell! Please, just don't hurt me, Caitlyn!" He pleaded, trying to pull away from me.

I held his gaze for a few more seconds, before letting go of him and stepping back, allowing him to escape out the room, tripping over his own feet in his hurry. The door slammed shut behind him, and then it was just the two of us again.

"Well... now that that's dealt with..." I turned to see Mitchie staring at me with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. "What?" I asked innocently. What had I done?

"That was... Caitlyn, you... wow!"

"Umm... okay. You alright, Mitch?"

She suddenly grinned; her smile stretched from ear to ear as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her.

"I'm fine; I've just never seen you like that before. Kinda scary! But also kinda nice too. You look really cute when you get all protective!" She kissed me slowly, making my head spin.

"Yeah... well..." I couldn't think of anything else to say, I was getting way too distracted by her lips to think straight!

She chuckled and pulled away slightly to look me in the eye. "You sure he won't say anything?" I could tell how worried she was, but she didn't have to be.

"I'm a hundred percent sure. I've used the 'scare the crap outta them' tactic hundreds of times, always works perfectly! So we don't have anything to worry about, kay?"

She smiled and kissed me again. I managed to remember to breathe this time, so I wasn't so dizzy. We stayed stood in the middle of my room for a little while longer, before I pulled away and walked over to my window.

"It's still early yet, so what do you say to a walk round the park?" I leant out the window and breathed in the cold evening air.

"Umm Caitlyn?" She walked over and leant out the window too. "Are you insane?! It's dark, it's late and it's friggin' freezing out there!" She stepped back and pulled me with her.

"Don't worry, Mitch, I'll keep you safe and warm." I smiled at her, expecting her to grin back, but when she didn't my smile faltered. "Mitchie?"

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and slid silently down her cheek. My smile disappeared altogether and I reached out for her. For a second she didn't move, but just as I was about to go to her, she rushed to me, flinging her arms round my neck. I was frozen in shock for just a second, before I wrap my own arms round her, holding her tight to me.

"Mitchie?"

"I love you, Caitlyn." My heart skipped a beat and all I could think to do was hug her even tighter. "I love you so much!"

"I... Mitchie, I love you too." A tear escaped and made its way slowly down my cheek.

I did love her. More than anything. And now I finally had her, after so long. Now I could finally hold her in my arms and say all the things to her that I've always wanted to say.

"Thank you, Caitlyn." She pulled away from me, wiping her face with her sleeves.

"For what?" I frowned slightly.

"For being you. And for making me finally realise who I really was. You were who I really wanted to be with, not anyone else."

I grinned at her, and kissed her gently before hugging her again and whispering, "You're welcome, Mitchie. And just so you know, for me, it's always been you. Always."

* * *

**Author Note: Ahh everyone loves a bit of fluff!! Especially to end the year on XD So i hope you all liked it!! I had a great time writing it, and actually more than half of this chapter i made up on the spot last night so i dunno how good it is!! Anyway, i hope you all have an awesome Christmas, and if i don't post before, have a great new year too =) Later**


End file.
